Arianna
by FlutterBy96
Summary: A Jesse x OC story. English/Australian girl goes to Barden University and joins the Barden Bella's and fall in love with a Treblmaker.


This is my imagination.

Disclaimer: This is for fun and nothing else - I don't own Pitch Perfect (though i wish i did).

**Ari POV:**

It was my first day at Barden University and I was lost. I only had a suitcase, a backpacks and my messenger bag with me as all of my other things were being shipped from England and I was getting them at the end of the week. I came over from England because I wanted to travel the world and experience different things and what better way to do that then go to university in a different country. My mum is from London and my dad is from Victoria, Australia, so that meant that I grew up in London but every school break I would go Melbourne to visit my dad's side of the family. I have two older brothers, Greg (30) and Tony (27), making me the baby of the family, which I kind of liked because all of my family would look out for me. Greg is a doctor and is married to a girl named Arielle; I like her because she was always like an older sister. Tony is a surgeon at the same hospital as my other brother, Saint Bartholomew's Hospital in London. Both of my parents are biochemists, I am the weird one out because I want be a computer programmer after university and the rest of my family have something to do with biology. They didn't care though because I was always the one to fix the computers whenever they had problems. Coming back to reality, I realised that I walked into a girl just shorter than me; I was falling to the ground when a pair of extremely muscular arms caught me and a slightly dorky guy caught the girl that I walked into. I wasn't the type of person that got embarrassed easily so I looked up to say sorry, but I saw the best looking guy that I had ever seen.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. My names Arianna", I said, quickly getting over my daze that the boy sent me into. I had an accent to my voice that was very noticeable and I'm sure that they couldn't miss it.

"It's all right, no harm no foul. I'm Becca and this is my boyfriend Benji," the girl said pointing to the slightly dorky boy, "and the other guy that caught you is Jesse," she continued, so that was the name of the hot guy.

"Um, do you know where Baker Hall dorm 204 is? I'm kinda lost." I asked, because they were the people most likely to help me besides all of the university ambassadors, who were all showing somebody around the campus. For a reason I didn't know the girl, Becca, smiled and when I asked why she was smiling she replied,

"You are going to be sharing a dorm with me, last year my other roommate moved into a different dorm and since then I've been by myself." I guess that was something to be happy about, I knew that I wasn't rooming with someone I didn't like, Becca seemed pretty cool, just then Jesse interrupted asking where I came from because of my weird accent. I guess that none of them had ever heard my mixed English and Australian accent.

"I was born in England, but spent a whole lot of time in Australia because my mum is from London and my dad is from Melbourne." I replied, for the first time I felt self-conscious talking about myself in front of a boy, it was a weird felling, I don't know if I like it or not.

"That's pretty cool," Benji said, speaking up for the first time. While we were talking we started to walk to the dorm and we arrived and went into the dorm. The room wasn't small but it wasn't big either, there were two beds one on the left under a TV and one on the right under a book shelf. The left side of the room was full of Becca's stuff, including an impressive arrangement of computers all displaying music mixing programs. I was happy because one of my hobbies was reading and the bookshelf was empty ready for me to fill it with all of my books and a bigger desk to put all of my computer parts on it. Becca and Benji snuggled down on her bed and Jesse took the chair that was at Becca's desk and sat down. Jesse saw that I only had a suitcase, backpack and a messenger bag and raised an eyebrow at me as if asking why I had so little when it was my first year here.

"The rest of my stuff is being shipped from London and will be at the end of the week," I answered his silent question; it was Wednesday so it was only two days until the rest of my stuff cam. I had only came with the essentials which included some computer parts to keep me entertained until all my other computer parts came. As I was talking I put my suitcase and backpack on the bed and put my messenger bag on the desk.

"Why don't we play 20 questions to learn more about each other?" Benji suggested and it was a good idea as I knew nothing besides their names and the same for them about me.

"Favourite colour?" Becca asked, we all answered: Red – Becca, Black – Benji, Blue – Jesse and Midnight Blue – me.

"Favourite movie?" Jesse asked.

"I don't like movies much," Becca answered, "I'm more into music than movies." Benji said that his favourite movie was a Houdini documentary that I had never heard of before.

"I can't simply have one favourite movie, there are so many to choose from," It was obvious from the question and his response that Jesse was a major movie lover.

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show," I said, Jesse had this weird look on his face after I said this and I want to know what he is thinking.

"What courses are you doing?" I asked I was interested in what my new friends were taking; Becca and Benji were undecided and only taking the 'generic' subjects to fill the requirement until they knew what they wanted to do. Jesse wanted to become a movie scorer so he was taking English and film related classes.

"What courses are you taking, Ari?" Jesse asked, swivelling around in the chair he was sitting on, we had swivelling, rolling desk chairs and I was sitting on mine backwards. Benji and Becca looked at me as well, appearing very interested as well. I decided to shoe them instead of telling them and opened my messenger bad revealing a whole lot of random computer parts and a computer weltering iron. They all looked confused as to why I had all of the random computer parts and Becca asked why the parts were there.

"I want to become a computer technician and work with software when I graduate." It was the best answer I could come up without confusing them because I would've rambled on for ever using words that they probably wouldn't know. Just then somebody knocked on the door and called out,

"Campus security, hide your wine coolers," the door opened and a man dressed as a professor walked into the room. He turned to me and said,

"Hi, I'm Becca's dad, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Arianna, Ari for short." I replied, he turned to Becca and they talked a bit about the activities fair that was tomorrow, after a while Becca's dad left and Becca turned to me with a smile, it seemed that Jesse and Benji caught on quickly and they both chuckled.

"YOU HAVE TO TRY OUT FOR THE BARDEN BELLA'S!" Becca almost screamed at me, it was shocked me and I jumped and nearly fell of my chair because she gave me such a fright. After the shock of Becca yelling at me and what she said sunk in I said,

"What is The Barden Bella's?" I was so confused and the boys didn't help because they were laughing at the whole situation. Calmer now Becca explained what the Barden Bella's were, a Capella group and that the guys were a part of another a Capella group called the Treblemakers. There are four groups in Barden, but the only good groups were the Bella's and the Treblemakers. It seemed as if this was really important to her so I agreed to going to the try outs on Friday. After a while, with me unpacking, it was time for the welcome back parties and apparently the Bella's and Treblemakers were have a get together and Becca invited me along so that I could meet all of their friends. I accepted because firstly it would be rude, secondly I didn't have anything else to do and thirdly I wanted to meet their friends because if they were anything like Becca, Benji and Jesse they would be awesome.

It was my first day at Barden University and I was lost. I only had a suitcase, a backpacks and my messenger bag with me as all of my other things were being shipped from England and I was getting them at the end of the week. I came over from England because I wanted to travel the world and experience different things and what better way to do that then go to university in a different country. My mum is from London and my dad is from Victoria, Australia, so that meant that I grew up in London but every school break I would go Melbourne to visit my dad's side of the family. I have two older brothers, Greg (30) and Tony (27), making me the baby of the family, which I kind of liked because all of my family would look out for me. Greg is a doctor and is married to a girl named Arielle; I like her because she was always like an older sister. Tony is a surgeon at the same hospital as my other brother, Saint Bartholomew's Hospital in London. Both of my parents are biochemists, I am the weird one out because I want be a computer programmer after university and the rest of my family have something to do with biology. They didn't care though because I was always the one to fix the computers whenever they had problems. Coming back to reality, I realised that I walked into a girl just shorter than me; I was falling to the ground when a pair of extremely muscular arms caught me and a slightly dorky guy caught the girl that I walked into. I wasn't the type of person that got embarrassed easily so I looked up to say sorry, but I saw the best looking guy that I had ever seen.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. My names Arianna", I said, quickly getting over my daze that the boy sent me into. I had an accent to my voice that was very noticeable and I'm sure that they couldn't miss it.

"It's all right, no harm no foul. I'm Becca and this is my boyfriend Benji," the girl said pointing to the slightly dorky boy, "and the other guy that caught you is Jesse," she continued, so that was the name of the hot guy.

"Um, do you know where Baker Hall dorm 204 is? I'm kinda lost." I asked, because they were the people most likely to help me besides all of the university ambassadors, who were all showing somebody around the campus. For a reason I didn't know the girl, Becca, smiled and when I asked why she was smiling she replied,

"You are going to be sharing a dorm with me, last year my other roommate moved into a different dorm and since then I've been by myself." I guess that was something to be happy about, I knew that I wasn't rooming with someone I didn't like, Becca seemed pretty cool, just then Jesse interrupted asking where I came from because of my weird accent. I guess that none of them had ever heard my mixed English and Australian accent.

"I was born in England, but spent a whole lot of time in Australia because my mum is from London and my dad is from Melbourne." I replied, for the first time I felt self-conscious talking about myself in front of a boy, it was a weird felling, I don't know if I like it or not.

"That's pretty cool," Benji said, speaking up for the first time. While we were talking we started to walk to the dorm and we arrived and went into the dorm. The room wasn't small but it wasn't big either, there were two beds one on the left under a TV and one on the right under a book shelf. The left side of the room was full of Becca's stuff, including an impressive arrangement of computers all displaying music mixing programs. I was happy because one of my hobbies was reading and the bookshelf was empty ready for me to fill it with all of my books and a bigger desk to put all of my computer parts on it. Becca and Benji snuggled down on her bed and Jesse took the chair that was at Becca's desk and sat down. Jesse saw that I only had a suitcase, backpack and a messenger bag and raised an eyebrow at me as if asking why I had so little when it was my first year here.

"The rest of my stuff is being shipped from London and will be at the end of the week," I answered his silent question; it was Wednesday so it was only two days until the rest of my stuff cam. I had only came with the essentials which included some computer parts to keep me entertained until all my other computer parts came. As I was talking I put my suitcase and backpack on the bed and put my messenger bag on the desk.

"Why don't we play 20 questions to learn more about each other?" Benji suggested and it was a good idea as I knew nothing besides their names and the same for them about me.

"Favourite colour?" Becca asked, we all answered: Red – Becca, Black – Benji, Blue – Jesse and Midnight Blue – me.

"Favourite movie?" Jesse asked.

"I don't like movies much," Becca answered, "I'm more into music than movies." Benji said that his favourite movie was a Houdini documentary that I had never heard of before.

"I can't simply have one favourite movie, there are so many to choose from," It was obvious from the question and his response that Jesse was a major movie lover.

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show," I said, Jesse had this weird look on his face after I said this and I want to know what he is thinking.

"What courses are you doing?" I asked I was interested in what my new friends were taking; Becca and Benji were undecided and only taking the 'generic' subjects to fill the requirement until they knew what they wanted to do. Jesse wanted to become a movie scorer so he was taking English and film related classes.

"What courses are you taking, Ari?" Jesse asked, swivelling around in the chair he was sitting on, we had swivelling, rolling desk chairs and I was sitting on mine backwards. Benji and Becca looked at me as well, appearing very interested as well. I decided to shoe them instead of telling them and opened my messenger bad revealing a whole lot of random computer parts and a computer weltering iron. They all looked confused as to why I had all of the random computer parts and Becca asked why the parts were there.

"I want to become a computer technician and work with software when I graduate." It was the best answer I could come up without confusing them because I would've rambled on for ever using words that they probably wouldn't know. Just then somebody knocked on the door and called out,

"Campus security, hide your wine coolers," the door opened and a man dressed as a professor walked into the room. He turned to me and said,

"Hi, I'm Becca's dad, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Arianna, Ari for short." I replied, he turned to Becca and they talked a bit about the activities fair that was tomorrow, after a while Becca's dad left and Becca turned to me with a smile, it seemed that Jesse and Benji caught on quickly and they both chuckled.

"YOU HAVE TO TRY OUT FOR THE BARDEN BELLA'S!" Becca almost screamed at me, it was shocked me and I jumped and nearly fell of my chair because she gave me such a fright. After the shock of Becca yelling at me and what she said sunk in I said,

"What is The Barden Bella's?" I was so confused and the boys didn't help because they were laughing at the whole situation. Calmer now Becca explained what the Barden Bella's were, a Capella group and that the guys were a part of another a Capella group called the Treblemakers. There are four groups in Barden, but the only good groups were the Bella's and the Treblemakers. It seemed as if this was really important to her so I agreed to going to the try outs on Friday. After a while, with me unpacking, it was time for the welcome back parties and apparently the Bella's and Treblemakers were have a get together and Becca invited me along so that I could meet all of their friends. I accepted because firstly it would be rude, secondly I didn't have anything else to do and thirdly I wanted to meet their friends because if they were anything like Becca, Benji and Jesse they would be awesome.


End file.
